


Say Yes.

by Mel_Sanfo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_Sanfo/pseuds/Mel_Sanfo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity attend a gala to stop a heist... that's not what happens at all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dettiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dettiot/gifts).



> So, this is the blending of two tropes. The fake dating trope and the 'love potion/drug' trope.  
> This is AU, like I don't even know where I'd put this on the Arrow Time Line for sure. Probably after season one and before the Russia debacle of season 2, I guess.  
> And before you say a certain character is OOC, remember, he's drugged.  
> As always, I don't own Arrow and all mistakes are my own since I don't have a Beta reader.

Ridiculous.

That was the one word that Felicity could use to describe her predicament right now. Sure, the word unbelievable would fit too and funny could be used as well, even though that would only happen later. Much much later in the game and down the line that they were walking, when she wasn’t neck deep in the situation she was in now. Then, and only then, the whole thing would be funny but now? Utterly ridiculous.

How the hell had she ended up here? She was supposed to be a lowly IT girl who part-timed as technical support for the city’s vigilante, not glitzed out Barbie, for crying out loud! But nooooo. Apparently all that she did wasn’t enough. There had to be more to it and oh yeah! This had been one of her fearless leader’s brilliant plans.

Not that he was her leader or anything, they were partners more than anything after all, but that was beside the point.

It was a plan that she had poked so many holes into, while it was still up for discussion, that by the end it had looked like a thoroughly used dart board from any good ol’ dive bar. But, as per usual, Oliver was right… Hint Hint: add TONS of sarcasm to that statement for seasoning purposes. And where had that gotten her? Where? In a cramped supply closet with a very lovey-dovey and dopey Oliver Queen! That’s where!

Because, of course, only Oliver would think throwing caution to the wind would be a great thing to do in order to attend a gala, a Valentine’s day inspired gala non-the less, for some charity he didn’t even remember correctly in order to try and stop a high end heist from within; with Diggle standing by for assistance if necessary. The gala they were attending was a possible (almost obvious) target for the newest streak of odd robberies that were happening in the city. Where the victims were somehow drugged, didn’t remember a thing of what happened and had parted, it seemed quite willingly since none of the robberies had been tainted by violence, with thousands and thousands of dollars.

Yes. That was his brilliant plan.

Going in almost blindly, to mingle with highly couture dressed pirañas of society while they flaunted their checkbooks, their oversized gems and wealth just because they could. Charity being the last thing on their mind. This was about seeing and been seen. A preening competition for the 1 percenters of Starling where they played my engagement ring/wedding set is bigger than yours, in the case of the women and the men showed off which of their wives aged (got doctored) better than anyone elses. And, of course, Oliver had needed her there.

Why. The. Hell. Had. She. Agreed? She had no idea…

It had all started so well too!

At least the getting ready part of it, anyways. Oliver had been very generous with the budget for her preparations. Even though it had galled her at the beginning, because HELLO flaunting of money, when she’d stepped into the store with a pretty unlimited amount to find a dress that would make her blend in with Starling City’s best dressed she had put her resentment to the side and gone to town. At first the girl in the store had been hesitant but when Felicity had flashed her the Black credit card the sales woman had done a 180 in attitude and gone for it.

The result? Felicity had left the store with all the necessities, from undergarments, to accessories, to the dress. Because, this was not just a dress. Oh no. This was THE dress. She would’ve married that dress, if it had been legal to marry inanimate objects! And yes, she almost had a heart attack at the price tag but since Oliver was wanting to flaunt his money then she couldn’t think of a better treat for herself. She was NOT giving the dress back. No way!

The dress in question was a long sleeveless fit and flare number with a very appealing bandage effect that made her already tiny waist look even tinier; the deep V neckline was embellished with big stones and even though, in all honesty, the V was deeper than she would’ve liked (or worn regularly) it looked surprisingly good on her modest cleavage. Plus, the slate teal color of the fabric made her eyes pop like no other color had before. And as bonus points, the dress made her ass look amazing, with a capital A, which was a requirement for every single piece of clothing that she owned.

She’d done the rest of the prepping herself. Her blonde hair in a simple twist of an up-do, showing off the barely there back of the dress and her make up muted. No glasses for her tonight, either. There was no loud and bright pink lips to be spotted, just a barely there touch of rose coloring in gloss and her eyes shimmered with champagne colored eyeshadow, a flirty and light cats eye liner as the finishing touch.

When Oliver had knocked at her door, ten minutes later than he was supposed to, she’d be ready to face the music and she thanked her lucky stars that it wasn’t cold enough for her to need a wrap. She’d held onto the tiny little rhinestone embedded clutch and stepped out of her townhome telling her boss that he better not even think of returning the garment because she was not giving the dress back once the mission was done, to which he had replied, belatedly. Or was it dazedly?

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Fast forward to the car where Digg had let out a ‘looking good’ from the front of the vehicle and then there had been silence. Once at the gala Digg in his role as Oliver’s ‘black driver’ had left them at the entrance where thankfully the red carpet to the event had already ended. There were a few photographers that still got a shot of them as they walked inside but she was sure that she would be able to contain those few pictures that showed her and not Oliver’s tuxedoed form escorting an anonymous blonde into the building.

And so the gala had begun. Most women were wearing red or metallic colors so Felicity stuck out like a sore thumb with her dress but she didn’t mind. Oliver had them mingle around for a little bit, with him introducing her as his date Megan, just in case things got out of hand at some point.

They’d been standing by the bar when she first noticed a change on her partner. Mister I-work-out-for-hours-on-end-like-my-life-depends-on-the-definition-of-my-abs had a beading of sweat on his brow and his eyes were looking dilated, plus he was giving Felicity the oddest look she’d ever seen.

It was a mixture of admiration, awe and tenderness.

“Oliver...? Are you feeling Ok?”

“Yeah…Fine. Just… fine.” His voice was wrong too! Soft and slow, almost like he was in a trance.

When he lifted his hand and touched her cheek with his knuckles, tenderly, almost reverently she knew that they were in deep DEEP trouble.

“Your eyes… They’re so blue. Have they always been this blue?” he asked, staring into them like he’d never looked at her before.

The fluttering of butterflies in her stomach had to be put aside because with his pupils blown to the size of half dollar coins, barely showing a rim of the blue of his own eyes, she knew that Oliver was high as a KITE!

“Oh Frack.” She muttered, awkwardly patting the hand he now had on her cheek. “Yup. They’ve always been that exact shade of blue… I think we need to get you some fresh air. Come on.”

“Great idea…let’s get some privacy.”

Before she knew it he had one arm possessively wrapped around her waist and was leading her towards one of the side doors of the great ball room where the gathering was taking place. It was like a switch had been flipped. He was no longer in dreamy zombie land, he had a purpose and that purpose was getting Felicity alone.

The supply closet had been his idea. Well, not so much an idea as him finding the door on the hall, trying the door knob and having found it unlocked opening it and shoving himself and Felicity into the small space. Flicking the light switch in the process before shutting the door.

“Finally.” He said looking down at her from his height with a dopey smile that she had never seen on his face before and even though it was beautiful, the way it lit up his features, it spoke volumes of how far gone he really was.

“Oliver. I want you to think really hard about this.” she began to say, ignoring the fact that he now had a hold of her waist with both hands and his thumbs were brushing the fabric of her dress in maddening back and forth motions.

“Ok.” He agreed immediately, moving an inch closer to her.

“Be very specific. Ok? What did you have to eat or drink?”

It made sense that the problem lay on the food or drinks consumed…because Felicity wasn’t feeling anything out of the norm. At. ALL. And wasn’t that just the kicker? She would’ve PAID to be just as affected as her partner was, just so she could’ve used the ‘sure, I jumped your bones but we were drugged so you can’t hold it against me’ card! Having been drugged would’ve been the key to solving some serious fantasies that she had about Oliver Queen…

But noooooo, she still had all her rational thoughts scampering in her brain as per usual and her ogling of Oliver on his tuxedo was well in the ‘every day’ parameters. Because, Hello! That man and that tuxedo and those damn suspenders?! Of course there had to be some ogling going on! Most of the women at the gala and some of the men had ogled him!

“I haven’t eaten anything.” He replied in a tiny little whisper inching even closer. “and I only drank a glass of champagne. Are you worried I’m drunk?” He smiled at her after that. “I’m not drunk, Felicity…” he offered, eclipsing the distance between them until there was no space to be had.

“Oh, that is like the least bit of my worries right now.” She muttered, touching the comm unit on her ear while trying to ignore the subtle shifting of Oliver’s body against hers as he leaned down and nuzzled her OTHER ear. “Digg, we have a problem down here.”

“I’m getting into position and from what I can see we have company.” The man relayed through the comms “Are you and Oliver still in the ball room?”

“No, we’re in a supply closet.” She answered and then face palmed right after. “Not like in a supply closet for fun times like that but in a supply closet because I was checking on him and he got us in here. I think he’s been drugged.”

“What?” Both men reacted to the statement, Oliver pulling his head back just enough to look down at her with a confused kick puppy look.

“He drank the champagne, Digg.”

“Didn’t YOU drink any?” The bodyguard asked after letting out a grumbled string of colorful cuss words.

“No, I had the red wine. They had to open the bottle for me. Everyone else was drinking the champagne.”

“You think I’m drugged?” Oliver sounded so very sad and in such a state of disbelief that she couldn’t look at him. “Felicity, I’m not drugged!”

“Yeah. Tell that to your pupils buddy.” She muttered to herself, trying to extricate herself from his hold which only made him hold onto her just a smidge tighter.

“Felicity. Can he fight?” Digg asked.

“I don’t think so.” She replied with a shake of her head, even though she knew that he couldn’t see her. “He’s a bit…erm… preoccupied at the moment.” She replied batting unsuccessfully at Oliver’s solid shoulder with one of her hands when he pulled her closer and started nuzzling her neck again, adding little kisses to the equation. “Definitely not in fighting order over here.”

“Damn it.” Digg muttered, his breathing pattern telling Felicity that he was already running. “I hate putting on that stupid suit.”

“I don’t think we have much of an option!” Felicity hissed when Oliver hit pay dirt, finding that elusive little spot right below her earlobe that made her press her lips together so she wouldn’t ‘eep!’ out loud into the comms. “Unless we scratch the mission altogether. We can call the SCPD right now, take Oliver to the foundry and get some of those magical herbs in him. If the police doesn’t get them we can try to stop the next heist?”

“I’ll call the cops right now.” Digg offered “Then I’ll come get you guys. Which side of the building.”

“West side.” Felicity replied, doing her best imitation of that black cat in the cartoons who always managed to get a white stripe of fresh paint down their back and ended up attracting the overly amorous French skunk. “First supply closet right after the ball room doors.”

“On my way.” Digg said and the click on the other side of the line told Felicity that she was now, truly alone with Oliver.

“Ok… Oliver…” she said while planting her hands on his shoulders, attempting to wiggle out of his hold, trying to keep her legs from turning to jelly because of the attention he was lavishing her neck. “Oliver, I need you to stop what you’re doing and listen to me. You’ve been drugged… You don’t know what you’re doing right now.”

“Felicity.” Her name was pressed to the skin of the column of her neck by his lips before he pulled his upper body back, holding her steady by the waist without letting go as he looked at her. His blue eyes were shinning like never before. “I’m not drugged! I’m fine! We’re fine…we’re… we’re better than fine.” He said with a beaming smile. “We’re perfect. You’re perfect.” He admitted removing one of his arms from around her waist in order to hold the side of her face, tenderly. “You’re smart, you’re funny, you’re so good and so damn… beautiful.” The last word was murmured as he caressed her face with his gaze.

“I have always thought so, ALWAYS. From the moment I walked into the IT department and you were chewing on that red pen. I dropped that lame excuse on you about the lap top and you gave me that unbelieving look and I knew I was done for. So done for.” He admitted with a shake of his head before pressing his forehead against hers “You think there’s drugs in my system? OK. Let’s go with that. Fine. Maybe the champagne was tampered with. I don’t know. What I do know is that all I’m doing right now? All I’m saying? They’re things I already wanted to do and say.”

“Oliver.” She muttered holding onto his shoulders, just in case she had to try and push him back even though she wasn’t sure how successful she’d be if it came to that, because there was a good chance that she was going to hit the floor in disbelief.

This could not be happening. It was the drugs. It HAD to be!

“Just give me a chance.” He whispered. “We’ll go to the foundry and I’ll drink the herbs from Lian Yu and I’ll sleep it off. Whatever you want.” He said “But tomorrow, if it’s not the drugs, tomorrow I’m going to bring you breakfast and that way you’ll know that everything I said was true and that I remember everything. Just say yes.”

“Oliver, I don’t think that’s…”

“Just say yes, Felicity. Please.” The urgency on his voice made her heart constrict.

“Ok. Yes.” She replied with a few nods of her head.

“Good.” He replied, using the closeness to brush her the side of her nose with the tip of his. “I’m going to kiss you now, Felicity.”

It wasn’t a question or a request. It was a statement. And it damn near made her turn into a puddle. Just as he shifted his face in order to do so the door to the supply closet opened.

“We really don’t have time for this.” Digg stated as he reached in, grabbing a hold of one of Felicity’s wrists and tugging her towards the hall. “Come on, guys, we gotta be quick.” Digg was already leading them both down the hall, rushing them to safety; their little caravan was Diggle at the front, Felicity guarded in the middle and Oliver on the back.

It was a blur after they got outside. The town car was already on the road when several of the SCPD squad cars rushed by, sirens blasting and lights blazing. The coast was clear all the way to the foundry and Felicity sat on her computer chair watching Oliver keep his word. The first thing he did, after taking off his tuxedo jacket, was pick up a bottle of water. He walked over to the green trunk and picked up the herbs and prepared them, getting enough in the plastic bottle to make the water turn sickly green after he shook it and then he drank the whole thing, his eyes locked with hers the whole time.

Thanks to the police scanner they listened as it came through that the heist had indeed happened and the cops had been too late to stop it. The elite of Starling City were now much lighter in their jewels and cash, it seemed.

Realizing there was nothing left to do, with their chance at the robbers gone and the ‘drugs’ still coursing through his body Oliver sat down at his stool on his work table and asked Digg to please take Felicity home.

That night Felicity barely slept a wink. Her mind showing her all sorts of scenarios. Had it been the drugs? It had to be, right? There was no way that Oliver, with his repertoire of lovely ladies and even more so his undying love for gorgeous Laurel, had a torch for her. No. Way. But then again, what if it was true? She knew she’d been crushing on him from that first lie with the lap top. And it had only gotten worse the more she worked with him… but she hadn’t allowed herself to even think of the feelings she might or might not have for her boss and partner.

It was the ‘he loves me/he loves me not’ mentality that drove Felicity completely nuts. By the time the sun was peeking through her windows with grey light she got herself out of bed, not caring that her fuzzy socks didn’t match (one foot with rainbow strips the other in purple fuzz with bright blue polka dots), or that her flannel pants were plaid that didn’t go with the oversized grey MIT T-shirt she used for sleeping. She didn’t have a care in the world about her hair being a rats nest from all the tossing and turning either.

Because there was no way. NONE. That Oliver Queen was going to show up at her door this morning, just as he’d said the night before while he’d been drugged. No way at all.

She had set up the coffee maker to brew when there was a knock on her door and she froze, glancing towards it like she expected the damn thing to open on its own just by her will power. For a moment she felt a thrill go down her spine and then after looking at the clock on her microwave she realized that after the night they’d had it couldn’t possibly be Oliver.

“No, Mrs. Mortimer!” She started calling out as she made her way to the door, she undid all of the latches and locks and threw it wide open “I haven’t seen your…”

And to her amazement there stood Oliver Queen. Looking as if he hadn’t slept the night before, wearing jeans, boots, a dark blue button down shirt and the brown leather jacket that Felicity always thought he had to paint on himself but now she knew he didn’t because it was unzipped showing the shirt below.

And just like the night before his eyes zeroed in on hers.

“...cat.” She finished pressing her lips together for a long moment. “You’re not Mrs. Mortimer.”

Genius. IQ. For. The. Win... **NOT**

“Uh. No.” He said, lifting his hands so she could see there was a cup carrier with two to go cups of coffee from her favorite corner shop on one and a bag of pastries on the other. “But I brought you breakfast. As promised.” He said before crouching down and settling both items on the floor by the door, when he straightened up to his full height he allowed his lips to quirk just a little before closing the distance between them and holding her face with both hands. “Felicity, I’m going to kiss you now.”

And he did.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for dettiot. She knows why. Hope you like it!


End file.
